Blackblood-Unlimited
by WickedlyTwisted
Summary: Katsumi doesn't remember anything about her past, just like Yuuki. But Katsumi's past was a little more... Darker.. Still, it wouldn't hurt to find out, right? Well, Katsumi's about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

My Oc

Name: Katsumi Cross

Age: 16

Birthday: September 13th

Species: Human/Blackblood

Features: Greenish blue eyes/no pupil (Like Hinata from Naruto just different eye color), red pupil only shows when in Blackblood form or in pain, black hair that reaches to her shoulders, long legs, virtually no breasts.

Personality: Funny, bubbly, sarcastic, observative, smart and serious on some occasions.

Hobbies: Gymnastics, Reading/watching Anime and Manga

Likes: Candy cigarette sticks, junk food, sleeping, spending time with Zero Yuuki and Headmaster as a family, art.

Dislikes: school, fangirls, part of the Night Class, pain/grief/sorrow, P.E.

Weapon: metal rod that is like Yuuki's, but when activated with her Blackblood the rod turned into a bow and shoot unlimited amount of black arrows.

Bio: Katsumi woke up one day in Cross's care when she was 8. Not knowing what happened Headmaster had to explain that her parents were killed by rouge Nobel vampire and Kaname as well as Ichijou were there in time to stop him from ultimately killing her, but there's a backstory to that since Katsumi's been having weird dreams about her past. Not knowing any of it and only having a toy puppy as a link to the past. She and Yuuki become fast friends and sister and Yuuki takes it upon herself to act as a 'big sister' since Katsumi is a couple months younger. Both meet Zero at 11 and Katsumi is scared of Zero at first but then tags along, following him everywhere when she was little. Soon she grows out of it as soon as they enter middle school and now in their high school years is a Guardian/Prefrect/Disciplinary Committee.


	2. Episode 2 Night 1

**Author's Notice:**

**Hi guys! This is the first Vampire Knight Oc story I've ever done. It may seem a little off touch and stuff but I normally don't do this kind of stuff, so if my Oc seems a little bit Mary-Sue, I apologize greatly. Anyways! I don't have anyone that I know that reads vampire knight and shiz so if you're willing to help me please PM me and I'll get to you. Thanks! **

**I know you want me to get to the story already but I have one more question.**

**I'm going to have some of the night class fall for Katsumi, she may be close to Zero but that doesn't mean she has to agree with him on everything. This will probably end up in lots of fighting for them over stupid stuff. So… The norm. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I will update every Thursday, so look out and follow the story!**

**ONTARIO TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**(I don't live in Canada, but I haz to do it.)**

* * *

"_Pretty little girl. Why are you so lonely? You have everything a girl could ask for. Pretty little girl. I know why. Because none of them matter do they?"_

"_**No! Zero, Yuuki, Headmaster…. Even Kana-gay! They mean so much to me, well… Some of them…Everyone here too! Don't you dare say shit!"**_

"_Pretty little _idiot. _None of them matter. I'm the only one that knows and can help. But you have to kill them. Give in."_

"_**I won't kill anyone! You're wrong!"**_

"_Pretty little girl. You only have so much time. Give into me. And let me guide you into an endless dream."_

I woke up panting and looked around my bedroom before sighing and digging further into the covers. It's the same dream again. Every night it's the same thing. I fell into a blissful dream once more.

_Ring! RING! RRIINNGG! RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!_

'_Stupid alarm clock!' _I thought while I slammed my hand on the alarm clock and swung my legs over the bed. I sighed while running a hand through my hair and standing up. I was wearing yellow shorts and a loose purple t-shirt that I used for sleeping every night. I looked over to Atesh. This was Turkish for fire/flame.

I remember going over to Turkey once and loving it there, meeting the people and culture. So I beg Father every year if we can go to Turkey. And after a while I began to pick up on the language even more and learning it off books. It really was a cool country. So is Greece and Italy. As well as Germany and tons of other countries.

I slipped on the uniform and Prefect patch before heading out and seeing Yuuki and Yori.

"Yuuki!" I called out and she turned her head before smiling and skipping up to me with Yori following.

"Good morning Yuuki, Yori." I said and Yuuki smiled while Yori gave a slight smile, probably still groggy.

"Good morning Katsumi!" Yuuki said and with that we headed off to class with the usual conversation and homework checking.

* * *

The day passed by with boring classes, homework, me getting yelled at the teacher for correcting him, Yuuki getting detention for sleeping, and Yori just being Yori. Nothing much.

Oh and fan girls squealing. Seriously, what is their deal?

As we got up from our last class I spotted Zero sleeping on his desk still so I ran up two at a time until I got to his desk and taking a marker out of my bag.

"Katsumi, no." Yuuki sternly said and I gave her the puppy look. No one can resist ze Puppy LOOK!

Yuuki sighed before turning away.

"Fine! But I never saw it!" She said and I giggled a bit while putting on a concentration while drawing on Zero's face. Usually my concentration face hold me sticking out my tongue while putting on a serious face. It was quite hilarious if you asked me. But I've only seen through a picture Yori showed me one time when she took out her phone and took a picture of me.

I ended up drawing a mustache, fake anime eyes over his eyes lids, and 'I Love Kaname-sama' on his forehead. Oh, he is going to kill me. But it's worth it! I threw my marker and took a picture on my IPhone 4S that I got for my birthday last month. Which is September 13th!

After I took a couple pictures on Yuuki's, Yori's, and my phone so he couldn't delete them all I shook him awake. He glared at me and I had to stifle my laughter.

"It's time to go Zero!" I said and Zero just sighed while glaring at me once more and waving me away.

I just shrugged and ran out before Yuuki got trampled over by the freakin fan girls.

Egh.

As I got there it seems I was too late, because Yuuki was already getting man handled. (He-he)

"Alright, step back!" I said and Yuuki blew her whistle.

"It's Curfew time for everybody the Day Class. So just go back to your dorms!" Yuuki said and I tried pushing back a bit more of the girls, they kept pushing forward though.

"Don't get so bossy just because you're a prefect!" One of the girls shouted and I glared at the group.

"Then don't get so pushy! All you do is scream like little idiots over some-." I started but then heard the gate click and groaned.

Here comes more trouble. Stupid fan girls.

"Good morning ladies!" Aidou says as Yuuki and I turn toward each other.

"Morning….?" She asked and I shrugged but then widened my eyes as Yuuki got pushed to the ground.

"Yuuki!" I exclaimed but someone beat her there. Ugh. I hate him too. No good Kaname. The only reason I put up with him is because I promised Yuuki that I would be nice to him.

Sike. That promise was broken a couple years back.

"Are you okay Yuuki?" Kaname asked over dramatically as he bent over to help her and I rolled my eyes. Mine as well bow down and cry over spilt milk like a true gentlemen too. Get it? No? Okay then. I'll just keep my stupid jokes to myself.

"Y-Yes!" She stuttered and I just sighed.

"You're always so formal with me…. It makes me really sad…" He said and Yuuki stood up straighter.

"I'm sorry! It's because you save my life!" She said and I walked over.

"Sup Kaname? Good? Okay, can you leave?" I asked and he turned his head over to me before smiling sadly.

CoughFAKEcough.

"Katsumi, you don't have to act like that towards me. I feel like you don't like me." He says and I shake my head.

"It's not true." I said.

Yeah, that's cause I HATE you…. There's a difference.

"Really?" He asked with a slight smile.

No.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat." I replied and he patted our heads.

Oh. Hell. No.

Before I move my head away from his touch another hand had done it for me.

"Class is starting…. _Kuran." _Zero spat out and I turned towards Kaname once again and he rose his lips upwards in a small smirk.

"You're scaring me…. Mr. Prefect. Oh and, I appreciate it." He said and turned around to meet with the Night Class staring at Zero's forehead. I couldn't help it and started laughing out loud, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Oh gosh Zero! Do you _really love _KANAME?! I'm going to call it, KAZE!" I yelled while laughing and saw the confusion glare sent towards me by Zero and the smirk glare from Kaname. After my break down and Yuuki explaining to Zero about his forehead we turned to Kaname again.

I turned over again and just watched two girls give Kaname a rose and him accept it.

What a kiss ass.

"It's none of my business how much you suck up to Kaname… you do know the rules, right?" Zero said while casually looking over to Yuuki who had a blush.

"I know already! They're different from us.." She said and then Zero turned towards the crowd and glared.

"LISTEN UP BRATS! GET THE HELL BACK TO YOUR DORMS! WHY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU RUNNING AROUND SCREAMING 'KYA, KYA' EVERY DAMN DAY!? WHY!?" Zero yelled as the fan girls scattered and ran for the safety of their dorms.

"You were late again! Useless jerk!" Yuuki said and I held her punches after a while.

"Come on Yuuki, Zero. Let's go back!" I said and we got back to Father.

Which I'm currently dealing with Zero's complaining.

You know, I wonder who keeps calling me in my dreams. And why does he want me to kill the night class as well as everyone else.

Am I going insane?

Or is there something more to the night class?

"Yuuki's useless and Katsumi's lazy!" I heard and turned to glare at Zero.

"And what about you! Always late to things!" I replied as Yuuki nodded furiously, adding a comment of her own.

"Impossible." Father said and the three of us sweatdropped as he went on about how hard the life of a guardian is.

"Hey Yuuki, Katsumi, you two are more his Kid than I am. Don't you have anything to say?" He asked and I nodded.

"It's stupid, get vampire hunters who agree with you to do it. Then we can actually focus on our work and the girls will actually listen to an grown adult." I said and Zero nodded, pleased with my reasoning.

"I think the Night Class is doing well, I'm just happy to help!" Yuuki said and I looked up to the ceiling.

Oh no, here he goes again.

Before he could go into his little speech I walked out with Zero, him obviously having the same idea as I did.

"We're leaving this nut job to you Yuuki." Zero said as I nodded and we headed out with her cried of protest of us leaving her.

As we went into our different patrols I walked down the path before I ran into two day class girls.

"Names and Dorm room please." I say and they turn to glare at me.

"Why do you prefects act all mighty?" She said and I decided to play to nice prefect since they believe the innocent young girl better the hot tempered zero.

"Well, if you bother the night class, then they won't get to learn. And we don't want the Night Class to end up in a cardboard box… right? Or are you really that mean!? And you make me stay up late. I'm going to die by the time I'm 20!" I asked while tearing up and tilting my head. They squealed at the cuteness a bit before the rest was a blur.

All I can remember after that was the pain.

"_Katsumi, you should come with me! Now's the time! I know you will… You will always belong to me… No matter how hard you try… You will always belong to me. Kill everyone. And claim what's mines."_

I lied on the grass for as long as possible, clutching the piece of clothing that blocked me between the spot right over my heart.

* * *

**Author's Notice:**

**So... Did you like it? I know it's going to end up a bit from the plot before we get to Rido and stuff so.. I'll be updating the big chapters every Thursday as well as small chapters here and there. Oh! And I'm going to make a spin off called 'Vampire Knight Reacts to' so check my profile for more info on that.**

**BYE MY LITTLE PIGLETS! REVIEW!**


	3. Episode 3 Night 2

**Author's Notice: **

**Hey guys! So I'm going to do as many chapters as possible within the next two days so I can get at least a good number of views, and then I'll start posting the really longs chapters. Trust me; these aren't long at all... Okay then! Byes! ENJOY**

**AND REVIEW!**

**ONTARIO WITH THE STOREH!**

* * *

I walked down with Yori, since Yuuki and Zero have detention.

"Well, this is my stop. I'll see you later!" I said and she nodded before going off to the library while I headed down to the gates.

As usual the girls instantly melted when I put on the cute face and the night class went on their business,

Yuuki and Zero got out. And we all went our separate ways I walked a bit before seeing a couple of figures in the clearing.

"Y-Yuuki?" I asked as Aidou licked the blood off the palm of her hand.

"HEY! DRINKING IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED!" I said while swiping Katsusagi at Aidou. He grabbed the rod but I pulled it away and was ready to strike again when Kain took my rod and sighed.

"You know, I want to taste what your blood taste like too, Katsumi." Aidou said and he took long strides towards me but was stopped by a gun.

"Are you drunk on the scent of blood…? Vampire.." Zero asked and I widened my eyes.

"Zero, don't shoot-." I started but it was o late, although Yuuki had been able to move fast enough to direct the shot somewhere onto a tree.

"Idiot, why did you shoot!?" Yuuki asked and I glared.

"You would've killed him!" I said while standing in front of him. But stopped and turned toward Aidou.

"You know… I don't really care.. Go 'head." I said while stepping back.

"It's called 'Bloody Rose'. You should be more careful Aidou, it was made to kill creatures like us." Kaname said and Zero glared at Kaname.

"I'll take these two fools. The chairman will need a full report." Kaname said and I rolled my eyes before something I didn't really expect happened.

Or then again, it always happens, I'm just not used to it.

I gasped as all I could see was black. Then the familiar feeling of my heart beating against my ribcage and the blood flowing through my veins heightened.

* * *

"_Katsumi. Why don't you kill off everyone? Come to my side. Pretty little girl. I control you. You always come back anyways, don't you?"_

"_**No! FUCK YOU! I'm sick and tired of this! Who are you?!"**_

"_I am the darkest shadow. I am… You. Will you come back to me now?"_

"_**Never!"**_

"_Fine then. Pretty little girl. I'll take you by force."_

"_**I'm not going.."**_

"_Katsumi-chan~! Why didn't you listen?! Now you've got him mad~!"_

"_**Y-Yuuki? What are you- Yuuki?!"**_

"_You really should've listened… Little bitch."_

"_**What the hell?"**_

The black disappeared and it was replaced with white walls. There was nothing in this room, there was one window, but it was bolted shut… Why?

I felt something wet and sticky on my feet so I looked down..

"_**Black….. Blood?"**_

But where was it coming from. I looked around on the ground but there was no one, so I looked up and screamed.

There was bodies stuck to the top of the ceiling and black blood was pouring out of them. It seemed to be falling in heaps because it was already up to my knees. I tried to get to the window but the blood was making it difficult. The black blood was denser than I could have imagined normal blood to be.

As I pushed through and made it to the window I gasped and almost felt like sobbing.

There stood everyone I knew with their eyes shadowed, they just stood there laughing and pointing towards me, even Father. And in front of them seemed to be a man, he was wearing a cape purely of the black blood stuff and only had a grin. And his grin was red like someone painted lipstick all over his lips, his teeth were all razor sharp. His hood covered the rest of his features, if he had any. Since he didn't even have a nose or nostrils.

"_See Katsumi, no one cares. But I do, come back to me."_

No… I won't… I will not…. I waded through the already chest level black blood and looked up.

They were grinning at me, all of them, the same as the man.

They were laughing.

At me.

"_**THIS IS NOT REAL!"**_

"_Oh but it is, young one. They all lied to you, and when you blackout. They'll lie to you again. But it's time to wake up."_

By then the black blood reached my chin and I tilted my head up.

"_**NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I SAID NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!"**_

* * *

**3rd pov**

They all watched in surprised faces when Katsumi fell the ground and started screaming. She was clutching her heart and she seemed to be in more pain than they could understand.

"Black….. Blood?" She murmured out and by then her screaming got louder to the point where the other Night Class students came out. Zero reached to pick up Katsumi but she flailed out his arms screaming.

"NO! NO! I SAID NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! STOP THE BLOOD! STOP THE BLOOD! THERE'S TOO MUCH!" She screamed and Kaname quickly picked her up before pressing his hand to Katsumi's head and she stopped with only slight whimpers.

"What just happened?" Yuuki asked as everyone looked at the peaceful Katsumi.

"She was talking about black blood. She said there was too much and to stop it…" Hanabusa said while thinking.

"Do you think she was dreaming of drowning in blood?" Kain asked and Yuuki nodded.

"It could be. But that wouldn't explain her just dropping to the floor in pain like that." Kaname said while shifting Katsumi. Katsumi's eyes fluttered and she stared at the group before her.

"Kaname…. Why are you holding me? That's nasty." Katsumi said but no one listened to her so she squirmed out, they were too busy checking the red pupils that were there. Normally Katsumi didn't have pupils. Okay, she never had pupils.

"Katsumi, what are you?" Zero said while pointing his gun at Katsumi and she blinked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked and Rima gave Katsumi her compact mirror. Katsumi gasped before toughing under her eyes.

"What happened!?" Katsumi said and Zero still had the gun to her head.

"You should know, screaming and crying." He said and Katsumi's eyes glowed a deeper red.

"That's right, I'm supposed to kill you… Of course, that would be no fun." Katsumi said before widened her eyes.

"Did I just say that? I'm sorry." Katsumi added while looking down. When she looked back up though her eyes were their normal color and there was no pupil.

"I think it's time we go to the Chairman. I never would believe something like this would happen, it's too early." Kaname replied to Katsumi while walking away and gripping Katsumi's hand.

"Hey! That hurts! And what do you mean by 'It's too early?'" Katsumi yelled out while everyone else followed with Zero and Yuuki in the back.

Time to find out.

* * *

**Author's Notice:**

**How was it? Bad? Good? Review! Anyways, I'll have chapter 1 of 'Vampires React To...' Next week or something. **

**In the mean while...**

**HEREZ A COOKIE TO ALL MEH REVIEWERS! **

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**


End file.
